Sick (Birth)Day
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: It's Hilda's birthday, and she's got a lot planned. But what she didn't plan on was being stuck in bed all day with 103 fever! How is she supposed to have her perfect birthday now? Oneshot, mild FerrisWheelShipping and the tiniest, tiniest hint at SequelShipping. Tiniest.


**My second attempt at a semi-FerrisWheelShipping fic. **

**I don't own Pokémon or any of the other real-life things referenced here.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, sweetie!"

I open my eyes groggily as my vision swims. "Uuugh…"

"Good morning, Birthday Girl!" squeals my mother, holding a present in her arms.

"Why're you holding a…oh yeah…s'mabirfday…" I mumble, yawning and snuffling. "Wake me up later…"

"I can't, Hilda, you made a birthday schedule…" Mom begins, but I've already shot up.

"BIRTHDAAAAY!" I scream. Then I immediately fall back down because my head started pounding. "Unh…"

"Hilda? What's wrong?"

"My head hurts…" I moan, sniffing.

"Uh-oh…I may need to check your temperature…" Mom says with a frown. She gets up and gets one.

"Mom, what do you mean, thermometer? I can't be sick. Not on my birthday!" I gasp.

"Shush. Open," commands Mom. She inserts the thermometer into my mouth and waits for about a minute. The device beeps suddenly, and Mom pulls it out and inspects it. She cringes.

That is _not _a good sign.

"Well?" I ask worriedly. She looks at me with a frown.

"Erm…sorry, kiddo. You've got a temperature of 103. You're not going anywhere," sighs Mom.

"But…but…" This can't be happening! I was gonna have the perfect birthday!

"I'm sorry, hon! I promise, I'll try to make it up to you," says Mom.

"How?" I moan. "I was gonna go shopping with the girls, beat Cheren at chess, and go on a date with my boyfriend! Now I have to call them and cancel! What am I gonna do all day?"

"Well, you can watch TV, or sleep, or read…I know! If you promise not to break anything, I'll let you take out your Pokémon to hang out with!" Okay, actually, that sounds pretty cool. But still.

"…Fine," I sigh. I take out Herb's Pokéball. She's my Serperior.

"Okay. Why don't I make some chicken soup while you open your present?" says Mom. I manage a smile.

"Okay. I kinda forgot about the present, silly me!" I say with a smile that we both know is forced. Mom gives me a sympathetic look and walks out. I throw out Herb, and she slithers up to me.

"Serperior!" she cries. I smile, knowing she's saying Happy Birthday.

"Thanks, pal," I sigh. I halfheartedly unwrap the present, which turns out to be a brand new DVD. Momentarily distracted from my funk, I gasp. "Dude, Wreck-it Ralph?! YOU'RE THE BEST MOM EVER!"

"Thanks, hon!" comes the reply.

I make myself trudge over to the TV and insert the DVD. Then I sit back down on the bed and grab my Xtransceiver. I call Cheren and Bianca first. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Happy Birthday! Where are you?" cries Bianca. "Mei and I have been waiting here forever!"

"I'm sick," I snuffle. "I won't be able to meet you guys."

Cheren shrugs. "Sorry, Hilda. Illness doesn't stop for birthdays." I glare at him.

Bianca's face falls. "Awww! I'm so sorry!" Rosa's face suddenly pops in front of hers.

"Sorry for what? Oh, Hilda! You look awful, are you sick?" Leave it to Rosa to not beat around the bush.

"Yes. Sorry, guys," I say miserably.

"Sorry? Don't be," says Bianca, suddenly perking up. She shoves Rosa out of the way and looks back at me. "Cause we're just gonna change the venue! See ya in a sec!" With that, she hangs up. I blink.

"Ookaaay…"

"Oh, that Bianca…" sighs Cheren.

"Don't pretend you don't love her," I laugh.

He colors. "Whatever! Anyway, I might drop by sometime today too. Later." He switches off.

Since N doesn't have an Xtransceiver, I'm unsure what to do. I guess I'll have to send Majesty to go tell him…calling out the great white beast (I throw the Pokéball out the window as Mom would kill me if I released her in here). "Majesty, couldja go find N and tell him I can't make it?" I ask.

She nods. _'Of course. You poor thing, I hope you feel better soon,' _she says telepathically. Majesty's the only one who I can actually hear, but N nevertheless totally flipped out when he found out. He wouldn't stop kissing me…I grin at the memory.

"Thanks, Maj." She flies away. Just as the DVD gets to the menu screen, I hear a knock on the door. My mom answers, and I know immediately that it's Bianca and Rosa by the sound of their voices. A second later, the girls are in my room. I'll bet I'm a sight to them with my disheveled hair, Snivy PJ's, and florescent yellow houseshoes. They don't match anything I have, which is why I love them.

"Hilda!" they squeal, giving me bear hugs.

"Choking…me…!" I gasp. They let go.

"Since you're sick, we're just gonna hang out her—OMAGOSH!" cries Rosa, rushing to the TV. "YOU HAVE THAT ON DVD!"

"Yup, my first present of the day," I wheeze, still recovering from the hug.

"Well, we gotta watch it!" giggles Bianca. "Mei, get snacks!"

"I'll get the snacks," calls Mom, spying as usual. "I'm making chicken soup for Hilda, anyone else want some?"

"Yes, Mrs. White!" replies Bianca.

"Yeah, thanks, Aunt Caron!" adds Rosa.

"No problem, girls!"

I click the Enter button on the remote and we begin the movie.

Somewhere during the movie, I realize two boxes have been handed to me. I look at the girls, who smile. Grinning, I open the presents: a white Fedora and a new white purse.

"We each bought you a little something since you couldn't come and do so too," explains Rosa. I hug both of my awesome friends.

"I love you guys!" I cry.

After the movie ends, we hang out for a little while longer before they leave. I eventually change into something (it takes forever, being the sick Slackoth I am) that I'll let guys see me in, because Cheren may show up sometime…I sigh and lay back down on my bed. Just as I'm about to drift off…

"Hey. Hilda. _Hilda._" I open one eye. It's Cheren.

"What?" I growl. "What are you doing in my room?"

"C'mon, we were gonna have a chess match," says Cheren impatiently.

"O…okay…" I say. I shuffle over to find my chessboard. When I finally get it out, I set everything up and we begin. He's black and I'm white, of course.

"Okay, so if you can beat me, I'll give you your present," says Cheren with a smile. "But only when you beat me."

"I see," I snicker. "Let us begin."

Cheren doesn't even relent on my birthday, I notice. He beats me in four moves the first time. "Try again?" he asks innocently.

"You're so on!" It eventually takes me five tries to beat him.

"Wha—you actually—I thought you'd never beat me!" exclaims Cheren, aghast.

"Did you even plan on giving a present to me?" I groan.

"Of course, of course. I just thought I'd keep beating you until you got tired of it and I'd just give it to you out of pity because you lost way too much. Apparently I was wrong!"

"Don't get too cocky, boy. Anyway, where is it?" Cheren hands me the present. "Oooh…" I unwrap it and it's…a….book. "Whoa. A book?"

"Yup! I know you think the elements and everything are stupid, but you really ought to read that. It's actually pretty interesting," explains Cheren. I seriously doubt this, but I fake a smile and hug him.

"Thanks!"

"No problem, buddy." Cheren leaves after that. I smile and eye the element book.

Aw, what the heck? I pick it up and flip it open to the first page.

About an hour later, I'm so hungrily absorbing every fact in the book that I don't even look up when I hear the flapping of wings. "Hey, Maj."

"Hilda! Happy Birthday!" The voice is enough to get my attention. My gaze snaps up and I notice N sitting on Majesty's back.

"N!" I cry happily. I almost jump out of bed and run up to him, but I'm stopped by the fact that I'm sick. And I look terrible. "I…I'm…M-my hair…" I gasp, blushing.

N hops through the window and walks up to me. "Aw, you know I don't care about that," he chides gently, kissing the top of my head.

"And that's why I love you," I sigh with a smile on my face. "Wait, don't kiss me, I'm sick."

N shrugs. "I don't really care." Then his face lights up. "Okay, I have something for you. I didn't really wrap it, but it's not like I really could. Hang on a sec." I sit up slowly and watch him go back to the window. he takes something from Majesty and holds it close, almost as if he's cradling a…

"A baby?" I ask dumbly.

"Yes, a baby," chuckles N. He holds it out to me and it turns out to be a baby Togepi. "I found her passed out on the ground near my castle a week ago. I nursed her back to health and thought, she needs a Trainer. I immediately thought of you. What do you say?"

I'm silent, both in love with this baby and wanting to grab N and kiss him till he passes out. I take the Togepi gently and smile. "I say, her name's Sonni and she's adorable. I love her!"

"Good!" says N. I'm about to add that I love him too when I feel a sneeze coming on. To avoid spewing into his and Sonni's faces, I give Sonni to N and bury my face into my pillow. "Whoa, bless you! Aw, you're really sick. C'mon, you need to rest," he chides, pushing me down and pulling the covers up to my head.

"You're not gonna leave, are you?" I pout.

"Of course not!" gasps N overdramatically, placing a hand on his heart. "So, what would you like to do?"

"Well, I got a new movie. I've watched it already, but I can watch it again," I say shyly.

"Sure thing," says N. "What movie?"

"Wreck-it Ralph?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh, that Disney movie? All right…"

So, when my mom comes to check on me, she finds me curled up in bed and N sitting next to me, both of us watching the movie. Sonnyi's in between us, asking N a bunch of questions about the movie, which he is passing on to me. The lucky Poochyena, I want to be able to talk to Pokémon…

"I saw that Majesty hadn't come alone, so I came to check. Glad to see you're behaving," Mom teases.

I blush, while N, being the gentleman, says, "Why, Mrs. White, of course! We would never betray your trust like that, especially in your own home. We've both our boundaries. No need for worry, I assure you."

Mom hides a chuckle behind her hand and I groan. N somehow makes my mom _bend _like no other guy I've ever dated. Not that I've dated many guys.

"Good to hear. Anyway, N, I need you to come with me. "

N points to himself. "M-me? What do need?"

Mom grins wickedly. "I'll explain later. The thing is, I don't want Hilda hearing any of this…"

My mouth drops open. "Bu…But Mom…" I don't want her to take my boyfriend away from me, he just freaking got here!

"No buts. This is between me and N. You'll find out soon enough," snickers Mom. N looks at me, shrugs, and leaves with her.

I pout, cross my arms, and continue watching the movie.

Somewhere between Q*bert and others receiving a cherry from Ralph and Felix meeting Calhoun, I fall asleep, only to be woken up by a really loud shout of "SURPRISE!"

"HERO OF TRUTH!" I scream, shooting up. Then I lay back down, my head hurting. "Wha-wha-what? What the heck?!"

There's a Litwick cake with one large glowing candle on top on my lap that Rosa and Nate (her guy friend) had apparently grabbed when I sat up, and in addition to them my little bro Hilbert, Bianca, Cheren, N (holding Sonni), Hugh (Rosa's other guy friend/on-off boyfriend), my mom, Alder, and the Elite Four have all managed to squeeze into my room. Also, there are presents sitting next to me. And a box of tissues.

"Happy Birthday, Hilda!" choruses the group.

"H-hey, guys…" I gasp, clutching my heart.

"We were originally going to have a surprise party at the Pokémon League building, but because of your illness, we moved it here," explains Caitlin.

"Okay," I reply. "Um, thanks, guys!"

"No problem, kiddo!" laughs Alder, ruffling my hair.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get messier…" I mumble. I grab a tissue and sneeze into it.

"Bless you!" sings Bianca. "C'mon, everyone, let's sing!"

I smile as everyone sings that well-known song that always gets cut off on TV. "Aw, thanks, guys." I blow out the candle on the Litwick-shaped cake, wishing for this party to last forever.

Corny? I think not.

Okay, I'm duly impressed with this cake."Dude, who _made _this?"

Rosa and Bianca giggle.

"What?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone inching away…"Cheren?" I ask incredulously.

The black-haired nerd swears under his breath and turns back around. "Whatever, okay? So I bake. Does that make me any less of a guy?"

"No…of course not…" I mumble with a smile. "Not at all. Sissy."

"Shut it!"

"…Yeah. So, I guess we should dig in?" I ask.

"YEAH!"

After we've devoured the cake, which turned out to be chocolate, I open the presents. Everyone brought me one (excluding N, Cheren, and Rosa), so sweet!

I end up with a couple of interesting-looking books on battling from the Elite Four, a Pokéball-decorated Bible from Mom, a Master Ball from Alder, Halo 4 from Hilbert (probably because _he _wants to play it, but I'll never let him borrow it until I'm done, which will take really long), a Purrloin plushie from Hugh, and a gift card from Nate (sure, it sounds cheap, but it happens to be a card for Striaton's, which is the best freaking restaurant EVER). I can't stop smiling at everyone.

Humm. For a sick day, this is turning out to be one of my best birthdays yet.

* * *

**Voila!**

**Thanks for reading this far, I really hope you enjoyed!**

**I feel that my ideas have somewhat matured since my first fics, like A Hole in my Heart. I was meaning to add to that, add a party scene or something, but I never finished it. I may sometime, but I just don't know. If I do I'll be sure to PM you guys!**


End file.
